Sviatoslav Republic
General information= "Home of the free, serve the nation; end your suffering!" ---- We are the Sviatoslav Socialist Republics. We are a dedicated force defending the motherland from any attacks, from all sides. Our navy is composed of 6,000+ ships that are deployed all over the world watching and surveying the earth. We are proud to have the most heavily armed surface fleet, with ships powered by the most advanced nuclear reactors. Our army is made up of 9 million vehicles and 7.5 million troops. We have a massive arsenal, with some of the world's most powerful nuclear missiles, bombs and other state of the art equipment and technology. Our army and air force are the finest in the world, armed with the most updated and modern equipment to date. Our nuclear weapons are on standby, ready to strike, anywhere and anytime. Our nuclear weapons are meant to keep global peace, we hope that we won't have to fire a shot in anger. Join the mighty armed forces of the Sviatoslav Republic, write your way into history and defend the motherland! ---- Application- Name: Age: Background history Any mods currently running? What kind of ships do you create? --- |-|Status & Members= ---- Personnel ---- *'Dictator (President) Vasily Bogatyryov': Dictator of the SSR, and commander in chief of all the Sviatoslav military forces, rules under the title of "President". He has a nice complexion, looking nice on TV and radio broadcast. But in reality he rules with an iron fist, who secretly executes anyone who dares disobey his orders and decrees. The best way to discribe him is that he is "Stalin reborn". *'Vladimir Gurevich Kuznetsov': The Supreme Commander of the Sviatoslav Navy. Armed with great knowledge of naval tactics and the high seas, he has turned the Sviatoslav Navy from a once small force composed of sailing ships, to the grand power it is today. *'Nikita Victorovich': He was born in Russia and loves to invent all kinds of different Submarines. *'Ivan Viktor Grgovoric': The brother of exiled Admiral Ivan Nikola Gregovoric. He specialises in building fast ships with low-medium armaments. He is forced to wear a breather due to an accident involving a boiler. *'Vladimir Korochev': He is an ex-KGB member, a highly experienced Engineer, Demoltions expert and a very highly trained Special Forces Operative. Also, he likes vodka. *'Shinovak Karnuk': A former captain in the Soviet navy during the Cold War, he now proudly surveys his country as a member of the grand fleet of the Russian Federation. *'Vasily Krivosheyev': Vasily, once a successful Vice Admiral in the now extinct USSR, he was discharged in '91, just when the USSR perished at the hands of capitalistm, he seeks to avenge his fallen comrades, Vasily now seeks the destruction of any navy against the Russian Navy, and he will make sure every ship in front of him is turned into scrap before he sails away, he's also a sniper rifle and close quarters combat specialist. He also likes vodka. *'Vladimir Kravchenko': son of lev kravchenko, seeks restore Russia to its former glory. Veteran of Chechnya when he was involved in the naval infantry. He is clean and sober and has moved on to coffee. *'Valeri Khariton': A new recruit who looks up Vladimir Gurevich. He believes that what the Russians are doing is right and is willing to sacrifice himself to fufill Vladmirs ideals and intentions. *'Sergo Almizannov Volkov': Sergo was actually an Soviet army after he moved to Russia, but then he instead moved to navy. He was a good man, except he is unstable and get angry too easily. Because of his instability, he was discharged in 1996. After that, he became one of the most powerful pirate in the world since he is armed with a warship. He joined the Navy again in 2005. He is armed with hundreds of his own soldier since his career as a pirate, and he rides a heavily modified T-80UD tank. * Nikoli Lermontov: TBA *'Zackery Mendeleev': Zackery was born a poor Siberian farmer and joined the navy at age 16 looking for adventure and a better life. His quick thinking and brilliant strategic mind helped him climb the ranks quickly, and now currently commands a task force of many ships, ranging from frigates, to carriers, to heavy battleships. *'Vladim Kruchenykh': The Chief political officer. He mainly deals with trade and agreement affairs. *'Erich Heisenberg': Former German naval officer, joined the Sviatoslav Navy after being discharged for misconduct. Loud mouthed when angry, but calm and composed when not. Doesn't totally trust Sviatoslav yet. Age- 38, married and has 2 children. Proud, brave, cunning, resourceful, inspiring, excellent shot and a survivalist. Doesn't mind a bit of vodka but his real taste is in fine wine. ---- A list of either former Sviatoslav Navy members or deceased members. ---- *'Demetri Olegovich': Former member of the Sviatoslav Navy. A retired sailor in the Cold War,he rejoined the navy when he had no place to go. He provides Battleships and much needed weaponry to the navy. Executed by Kuznetsov. *'Adrik Ivanov': A former scientist and a Sviatoslav admiral, Adrik was originally viewed as nothing more than a frail man, until he revealed several technologies, as well as showing he was a great commander. Killed by HYDRAXIS forces. |-|Armed forces= The armed forces of the SSR. ''Ground forces ''Airforce |-|Political info= '''Enemies:' ---- Coalition Allies: ---- *'K.R.A.D.E.C. *'Cerberus Armed Forces *'SeaCorp Limited *'Mexico *'HYDRAXIS *'Baltic League *'Scarlet Empire *'Gallian Empire *'United Aerospace Command *'Israel *'Terran Dominion Non aggression pacts: ---- ''None |-|UNTA= The UNSESR is a Joint Political/Military system. Having joint military resources means that the 2 nations can combine into 1 massive superpower. Nations In UNTA: *Scarlet Empire *Sviatoslav Republic ---- Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Full Nations Category:World Superpower Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Full Nations Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Axis Powers